


No Shelter

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s03e08 The Battle of Starcourt, French translation available, Gen, Jonathan is such a good brother okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: Three kids cower behind a hot dog stand. Four more behind a beat-up car. No shelter from the monster raging above.





	No Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little missing moment scene I thought of during the scene where the kids are hiding behind the car in the mall.  
Hope you enjoy!

Three kids cower behind a hot dog stand. Four more behind a beat-up car. No shelter from the monster raging above. 

Will is scared. He’s scared a lot, but he’s learned to deal with it. To lock himself in his room until the panic fades. 

Here, there’s no escape. 

No shelter. 

He can hear his heart pounding in his ears, even louder than the creature wreaking havoc behind him. 

It’s getting closer. Will can’t breathe. He buries his face in his knees and bites his cheek so hard he’s sure he can taste blood. 

He feels someone tap his hand. Flinches and looks to his left. Jonathan holds out a hand and Will grabs it tight before burying his face in his brother’s shirt. Jonathan wraps his arms around Will. 

If they’re going to die, they’ll die together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please don’t hesitate to point them out!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are much appreciated!!


End file.
